


At World's End

by thisbluespirit



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Six Wives of Henry VIII (TV 1970)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crack, Drabble, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Good intentions do not always end well.





	At World's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



Cranmer had pondered long and hard on how to comfort Cromwell in his last hours. For while Cranmer was happy to give what consolation he could, he had much need for his hand elsewhere and could not always let Cromwell grasp it.

Somehow that innocent notion had left them locked in the Tower, smothered in fruit cake and marchpane, with Cranmer missing his robes.

“I fear they mistook my order,” he murmured. “Or ‘tis the King’s jest.”

They held hands tightly as Cromwell endeavoured to eat enough to escape stifling in sweetmeat; ‘twould else have been a most undignified end.


End file.
